Sofia Flores
'''Sofia Flores '''is a nurse in the Blue Swan series, as well as the player's best friend and roommate. Appearance Sofia appears to have a long black hair with brown highlight streaks in each sides, brown eyes and always wore a peach lipstick. She has five outfits on her portrait, her usual outfit is her nurse uniform, a dark blue short sleeve v-neck shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt, dark blue trousers and sneakers. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail and three strands of her hair resemble bangs in each sides. Her other outfit is her athletic attire as she jogs on the Venice Beach, she wears a black and light blue high-neck fitted sports jacket, black jogging pants and sneakers. Her long black hair was tied in two low braids in each sides and two strands of her hair resemble bangs in each sides. Her outfit was mistook by the player as her jogging suit. She later wears this throughout Chapter 10 through 13 while spying around Juan and his group Boyle 13. Her third outfit is her casual outfit; a dark olive green midriff with orange, white and light blue collar, the sleeves of her midriff are showing her shoulders, underneath is her black sports bra, short light blue denim shorts and sandals. She also carries a brown sling bag on the right side and her long black hair is loose. Her fourth outfit which it was seen in the fourteenth chapter, Sofia wears a black rider jacket with a white loose tank top underneath which expose her black bra beneath it, pale blue jeans and sandals. Sofia's hair remains loose like in her third outfit. When she and the player lives at the apartment, Sofia's outfit is either a sleepwear or a swimsuit. She wears a white sleeveless loose shirt which is tied at the edge to become a midriff with a black bikini as her bikini top is beneath her sleeveless loose shirt. Her bikini appears to be a thong while wearing the outfit. Personality Like Sarah Osborne from Mystery Spell, Sofia was described as a calm, witty and optimistic. But is also shown to be extremely cautious and envy towards the player when she was getting involved on the guys from Blue Swan. In Chapter 2, she reveals herself being a mysterious figure who spotted the player making out with Mike Stover while both were in a tipsy state before the player stops him when they almost had sex with each other. Going as far as she'll investigate the whole incident but not knowing that the subject that she was searching for was present with them. She was also the one who will cause conflict with the player as William Sheffield reveals that he was the player's secret admirer until Chapter 4 where he reveals to have a chaotic relationship with his ex-girlfriend turned fiancee named Eve Wilson. However she has a fall out with the player once she found out that it was really her while Mike is present. Her heated arguments with the player is just like Sarah's when she was extremely cautious to the Bartholy family and her interest in Sebastian Jones. In Chapter 3, Sofia has been shared with Sarah when they casually hang out with the players in a sling bag. In most chapters, she was also friends with Ross "Bubble" Bergman. From Chapter 6 onward since Sofia was framed for drug trafficking, reconciling her friendship with the player and later released, she seems to have a cooperation with her colleagues at the hospital. But at the same time she gets involved with Juan's group Boyle 13 because of her connection with Juan's ex-girlfriend Raquel. She even spying at Juan and his group after being framed from drug trafficking and also being threatened by one of his members like Anita for example. In Chapter 18, it was revealed that Sofia is dating on Christian Dunn as she informs the player about their date. However, in the later chapters, she starts to date Adrian Walker. Trivia * She appears to have an attraction to William and apparently went out on a 'date' with him. It is possible that she will become a rival to the player. **This theory was debunked as she became the player's best friend throughout the story route much like how Lisa Parker and Sarah Osborne are throughout their perspective series. Camilla Cresset was also the one to become the player's rival due to her interest in William. * It was revealed that she was the mysterious figure who spotted the player making out with Mike as the player sensed her presence. *She was the second protagonist character to be widely criticized by many players due to her childish behavior, the first being Sarah Osborne. Category:Characters Category:Blue Swan Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Promiscuous Category:Brats